Black Angel
by Ghost Gloom
Summary: Vampiros que caminhavam com as cabeças erguidas em direção ao inferno... E não estavam nem ai para isso". ::Oneshot::


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e também não fui eu que criei os vampiros...**

**Black Angel**

**-**

**-**

"_Sentia que à medida que lhe tirava o sangue sua liberdade ia embora. Sua alma agora era submetida ao mesmo castigo que a minha: matar para viver, viver para condenar e condenar para se satisfazer..."_

-

-

"_Os lábios finos em meu pescoço por onde a minha humanidade fugia levando embora junto consigo todo o sangue que ainda restava..."_

_-_

_-_

- Se me ama leve-me junto com você! Eu não me importo! Só quero estar com você menina!

- Não. Não seria capaz de fazer isso... Tirar-lhe a humanidade para que você ingresse num mundo de sombras de onde não poderá mais escapar... Eu te amo demais para isso...

-

-

"_Desde a hora em que invadi teu corpo lhe roubando alimento que nada disseste. Nada além de um sussurro quase inaudível..."_

-

-

"_Meu corpo estava extremamente pesado e meus olhos não abriam mais. Estou com frio Hime..."_

-

-

- Se me ama então me leve com você!

- Se me ama então não insista nisso.

-...

-

-

"_Já fazia tempo que eu não me alimentava, passava o dia em repouso e a noite ele vinha me fazer companhia. Eu não sei como nem por que ainda estava consciente... só sabia que algo naquele loiro não me deixava partir..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Ela não cedia de jeito algum, eu não podia desistir. Simplesmente não podia!"_

_-_

_-_

- Você esta fraca. Precisa de mim e eu de você!

- N-não farei isso... Não o condenaria a uma existência fútil como essa. Você não merece essa maldição, esse castigo...

- Castigo seria viver sem você!

- Castigo seria tirar a sua vida para mergulhá-lo em sofrimento.

-

-

"_Lágrimas são inevitáveis. Você deu sua vida pra mim, e eu, o joguei diretamente no inferno._"

-

-

"_Hime... Vemos-nos mais tarde..._"

-

-

- Hime... Se eu estivesse morrendo você me salvaria?

- Daria a minha vida por você...

_-_

_-_

"_Você é um idiota"_

_-_

_-_

- Então me salve... - Quando virou o rosto para encará-lo seus olhos se arregalaram: Naruto havia enfiado um punhal no próprio peito.

- NARUTO!

-

-

"_Seu corpo está frio Naruto, mais sei que você vive..._"

-

-

"_Hinata..."_

_-_

_-_

- Só tem um jeito de você me salvar... Hime – Dizia entre gemidos e as lágrimas fugiam por seus olhos.

- ...

- M-me leva com você... Ahh...

-

-

"_Eu não pude me conter, eu estava com muita fome..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Vi toda a doçura da garota ir embora assim que suas presas ficaram em evidência e diversas veias apareciam ao redor de seus olhos... Então você finalmente me salvou... Matou-me na mesma hora..."_

_-_

_-_

Parecia ter perdido a consciência, avançou sobre ele e o matou. Mordeu seu pescoço e sugou o sangue com um desespero enorme. Um animal sedento por sangue, e agora esse animal estava se alimentando.

-

-

"_Você se aproveitou do meu estado. Sabia que eu estava muito fraca tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. E usou a minha sede e o meu amor por você contra mim. Sabia que eu não te deixaria morrer, e seu sangue... Parecia tão apetitoso Naruto..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Estou sentindo algo totalmente novo. Meu corpo, este um pouco pesado, está cansado e a minha cabeça dói. Sensação pós-morte eu acho..."_

_-_

_-_

Ela aos poucos ia largando o pescoço da vítima. Estava sentada no chão, com ele jogado em cima dela. O corpo frio que agora jamais teria o mesmo calor de antes.

O sangue ainda fresco sujava um pouco seu rosto e vestes. As lágrimas e os gritos ecoavam pelo cômodo escuro e vazio daquela casa enorme deixando o ar ainda mais melancólico.

Ela ainda o tinha em seu colo.

Ele aos poucos ia recobrando a consciência.

-

-

"_Naruto..."_

_-_

_-_

"_..."_

_-_

_-_

Ele ia se levantando desajeitada mente. Sentou em frente a ela e fitou o chão ensangüentado e depois a figura à sua frente. Ela estava suja com sangue e chorava olhando as mãos lambuzadas com aquele mesmo líquido lembrando-se do que tinha feito.

Ela não o tinha encarado ainda. Não tinha coragem e achava que ele devia estar odiando-a.

Ele se aproximou mais e levou as mãos ao rosto dela.

Ela cerrou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas.

Ele levantou o rosto dela para que esta pudesse encará-lo.

_-_

_-_

"_Me perdoa Naruto..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Você nunca foi boa nessa coisa de encarar não é?"_

_-_

_-_

Fez um leve afago no rosto dela e pediu que ela o olhasse. Ele havia escolhido aquilo e não queria que ela se sentisse culpada.

A garota abriu lentamente seus olhos e não pode deixar de sorrir com o que viu: Naruto com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

Assustou-se ao ver que os olhos dele agora estavam vermelhos e as marquinhas em suas bochechais um pouco mais grossas. Agora ele era um _deles, _e isso era o que mais doía.

- Hime... Aishiteru então para de chorar e me abraça – Dizia sorrindo ainda mais abertamente a abrindo os braços convidativos para um abraço.

- Aishiterumo... Gomem ne... – Dizia um pouco mais calma.

Ela posicionou sua mão no queixo da garota o levantando delicadamente e anulando a distância com um beijo. Ao sentir o gosto metálico do sangue ainda fresco em Hinata seus novos sentidos latejavam e tilintavam como campainhas dentro dele.

O beijo havia se tornado mais selvagem. Suas línguas dançavam sensualmente e eles provavam o gosto que o outro tinha vorazmente como se suas vidas, ou melhor, existências, acabassem se não o fizessem. Ele parou delicadamente com o beijo e abraçou a garota. Agora ele também era um _imortal_ e deveria viver como um.

-

-

"_Te botei nesse maldito caminho, te amaldiçoei e agora mesmo sendo um vampiro você é capaz de ser tão... Humano..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Hinata... Agora você é minha, só minha. O meu anjo..."_

_-_

_-_

- Hinata-chan... Estou com fome!

Sorriu para o loiro e respondeu ainda sorrindo:

- Eu sei. Vamos Naruto-kun.

- Hai!

Dois seres das trevas confinados a viverem dentre as sombras até o fim dos tempos vivendo da vida de outros. Pouco importava, afinal, estariam juntos.

-

-

_Desfilavam com as mãos unidas pelas ruas escuras em direção à lua cheia, iam ao encontro de outros como eles. Outros seres privados da humanidade que rastejavam pelas sombras imersas em melancolia devorando humanos._

_Era majestoso como eles andavam. Duas jovens figuras que exalavam poder em seus mais variados modos._

_Duas figuras majestosas._

_Amantes._

_Seres que viviam única e exclusivamente pelo outro._

_Acorrentados às sombras e eternamente presos ao sentimento que os uniu: Amor._

_Dois vampiros que caminhavam com as cabeças erguidas em direção ao inferno... E não estavam nem ai para isso._

_-_

_-_

**...OWARI...**


End file.
